Immature, but not stupid
by Yudesei
Summary: Hikaru learns that Masamune is smarter than people think. A MasaKaru one shot. Kinda odd pairing, but it was fun to write it.


It was 10.45am at the WBBA HQ. As usual, Ryuusei was sitting in his office, doing nothing.

"Hikaru! Look! Isn't it cute?! OwO" the grown up man asked his assistant.

He held up a paper that he'd painted for a long time. The young assistant looked at the paper. It looked like a cow.

"Very nice, director. Is it a…cow?" Hikaru asked.

"Not even close! OAO Is my painting really _that_ bad? Q_Q" he asked.

"Uhm…" Hikaru said, wondering what to answer on his question.

"Nevermind" Ryuusei sighed.

"Don't forget your meeting with the ambassador at 11.00" Hikaru said.

"I forgot about that! O_O ….Will you go instead of me? :3" Ryuusei asked, using his puppyface.

"Never" Hikaru answered.

"I thought you'd say that…" Ryuusei sighed and stood up. "I guess I better go then"

Hikaru nodded. Ryuusei took 2 steps slowly before he rushed out from the office.

"Uhm…Okay…" Hikaru said.

She noticed Ryuusei had left his glass of wine on the table. She sighed.

'_There's no reason to keep that. The director doesn't even like wine_' Hikaru thought.

She walked over to the table. Then she heard a big crash. She jumped and quickly turned around.

'_What was that?_' she thought as she walked out from the office with fast steps.

-Outside the office-

Hikaru saw Yuu standing next to a crashed vase while Tsubasa was sitting in a couch a few meters away from Yuu, reading a book.

"Look what you did, Tsubasa!" Yuu said.

Tsubasa looked up from his book.

"What _I_ did? I didn't do anything. It was you who broke that vase" he said.

"No, I didn't" Yuu said quickly.

"Well, if it wasn't you who broke the vase, then who did?" Tsubasa asked.

"How should I know?! You're the one with 'Eyes of an eagle'. You should've seen who did it!" Yuu said.

Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Yuu smiled brightly at Hikaru when he saw her.

"Hi Hippety-hop! Will you play a game with me? :D" he asked.

"No -_-" Hikaru answered.

"But Hippety-hoooop D:" Yuu whined.

"She said no, Yuu" Tsubasa said.

"Aww. Why does everyone have to be so boring? ò_ó" Yuu asked.

-Meanwhile, in Ryuusei's office-

Masamune Kadoya, the black haired boy from Gan Gan Galaxy, walked into the room.

"Eh…Sorry that I broke the va-" he stopped talking as fast as he noticed the office was empty. "No one here, huh?"

He looked around in the office and saw a glass on the table.

"Strawberry juice! :D" Masamune said and ran over to the table.

The thought that it could've been red wine never hit him. He looked around in the room again. Still no one there.

"I guess some strawberry juice isn't _that_ important. And no one's here, so…" he said.

He grabbed the glass.

"I can drink it! ;D" he said.

He didn't just taste the drink, he drank everything right away. When the glass was empty he put it down on the table again. He wobbled a little.

"That…wasn't strawberry juice…" he said before he hiccupped.

Hikaru walked into the office.

'_Why can't Yuu grow up faster? He's so childish. Now that I've taken care of that problem, I have to get rid of the-_'. Her thoughts stopped when she saw an empty glass on the table. She growled and glared at the only person, except her, who was in the room.

"Masamune, you idiot, what have you done?!" she asked.

Masamune slowly turned to Hikaru.

"Hiiiiiiiii Hika- *Hick* -ru… =w=" Masamune said.

Hikaru walked over to him.

"Are you completely insane?! Why did you drink it?!" she asked.

Masamune wobbled.

"You thought it was juice, didn't you? -_-" Hikaru asked him.

Masamune just nodded before he hiccupped again.

"Was it a good idea to drink it? ò_ó" Hikaru asked.

Masamune nodded again.

"No, it wasn't good, you bozo! Ò_ó" Hikaru said.

She sighed heavily.

'_What should I do now? I can't just leave him here by himself. He might break something and director would be so mad if he heard that Masamune is drunk_' she thought.

Masamune chuckled.

"What's so funny? Ò_ó" Hikaru asked.

"The unicorns are *Hick* funny… =w=" Masamune answered.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

'_Did he just say…"Unicorns"…?_' she thought.

"What unicorns?" she asked.

"The ones who are flying around in the room… =w=" Masamune answered.

Hikaru twitched.

'_This is not good. Not good at all. First of all, Masamune sees unicorns. Second of all, the unicorns he 'sees' are flying. Unicorns can't fly. Everyone knows that. Only a pegasus can_' she thought.

Hikaru grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the couch.

"Masamune, you have to sit down before you hurt yourself. Or even worse, hurt someone else" she said.

"Awwww. Hikaruuu! You're so *Hick* boriiiing" Masamune whined.

"And you're a drunk idiot. Now sit down in the couch and be still" Hikaru said.

Masamune twirled so Hikaru lost her grip on Masamune's arm.

"I don't wanna *Hick* sit down…!" he said.

"You have to. Sit" Hikaru said and pointed at the couch.

Masamune grabbed Hikaru's hand and spun her around before moving her closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

Masamune smiled.

"Dancing" he answered.

Hikaru was so confused. What should she do; dance with him or knock him out? …There was only one smart choice: Knock him out. But before Hikaru could grab a book or something, Masamune put his free hand on Hikaru's hip and started to dance, taking her with him. Hikaru didn't know what the biggest shock was: Masamune's dancing skills or that she wasn't fighting back. It was kinda…fun. Hikaru smiled slightly, but when she realized that a dance with Masamune made her happy, she shook her head.

'_Remember that it's Masamune I'm dancing with. __**Masamune**__. The most childish person on Earth right after Gingka and Yuu. Also, Masamune is 3 years younger than me. This feels kinda odd…_' she thought.

A few minutes later, Masamune stopped dancing.

"Done now?" Hikaru asked.

Masamune nodded and smiled goofily. Hikaru rolled her eyes and moved away from him since Masamune was weaker now.

"Great. Now if you excuse me, I have to-" Hikaru started, but Masamune didn't let her finish her sentence.

He hugged her.

"I like you" he said.

Hikaru blinked a few times and her heart pounded faster and faster.

'_He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying_' she thought.

She took a deep breath.

"Whatever you say" she said.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

Hikaru bit her lip.

"Why….are you asking that?" she asked.

"I wanna know" he simply answered.

Hikaru thought of an answer for a few seconds. But when she opened her mouth to answer the question, Masamune let her go and wobbled over to the big window. He opened it and looked down at the people who were walking down the streets. He took a deep breath.

"I LOVE HIKARU HASAMA!" he yelled.

Hikaru quickly ran over to Masamune and covered his mouth with her left hand.

"Be quiet! People can hear you ò_ó" she said.

Masamune chuckled and took Hikaru's hand away.

"That's the point, little *Hick* Hikaru-chan" he said.

Hikaru blushed slightly.

'_Hikaru….chan_?' she thought.

"D-don't call me that" she said.

She quickly closed the window before she glanced at Masamune. Then she ruffled his hair with her left hand.

"You're so stupid…" she said.

"But I'm *Hick* cute too, right? ;D" Masamune said and wrapped his right arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"No -_-" Hikaru said.

"Does that mean you *Hick* like me?" Masamune asked.

Hikaru was quiet for a while.

"….…Not really…. ._." She answered.

Masamune quickly kissed Hikaru on the cheek before he let her go.

"W-what was that for? O_o" Hikaru asked.

Masamune just laughed before he started dancing around in the room again. Hikaru sighed and sat down in the couch.

'_So hopeless. Can't he just fall asleep so he'll be quiet?_' she thought.

Suddenly, Masamune jumped into the couch, hugging Hikaru.

"I love you…. =w=" he said.

"Good. Then be nice and stay quiet -_-" Hikaru said.

Masamune stared at Hikaru before he smiled brightly.

"Okay ^^," he said.

He rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"H-hey! Don't use me as your pillow ò_ó" Hikaru said.

She heard snoring.

'_Already asleep. Seriously?_' she thought.

After 15 minutes, Hikaru felt Masamune resting his head on her head while hugging her tighter. Hikaru blushed badly and growled.

'_Calm down, Hikaru. He's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's doing_' she thought, trying to keep herself calm.

Then Ryuusei walked into the office.

"Hello, Hikaru. I'm ba-" he started, but stopped as fast as he saw Masamune there.

He stared at them with a serious look for a while before he burst out laughing.

"Woah! I go to a meeting for around 15 minutes and miss everything xD" he laughed.

"It's not what it looks like! Ò_ó" Hikaru said.

"Oh really? ^_^" Ryuusei asked.

"Yes, really. He's….He's drunk" Hikaru said.

Ryuusei raised his eyebrows.

"He is? How did that happened? o_o" he asked.

"He drank the wine you had on your table. He thought it was strawberry juice. I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him" Hikaru said.

Ryuusei kept looking at Hikaru with a confused expression.

"Wine? What are you talking about? I never drink wine" he asked

"B-but…" Hikaru said.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ryuusei smiled brightly.

"Now I see what's going on ^^, Haha! It wasn't wine in that glass. It was raspberry juice, not strawberry ^_^" he said.

"W-what?! O_O" Hikaru said.

'_How can this be? H-he's drunk…right? How can he be drunk if he was drinking raspberry juice? Unless…He's….He's…._' she thought and looked down at Masamune.

Without being able to say anything, Masamune pecked Hikaru on the lips before he winked at her.

"Who's the stupid one now? ;D" he asked.

Hikaru's face became redder than a tomato. Both because she was really embarrassed and angry. She clenched her fists.

'_He's __**faking**_!' she thought.

Masamune let her go and jumped up from the couch.

"Hahahaha! If I can't become the number 1 blader, maybe I can become the number 1 teenage actor! :D" he said.

Hikaru stood up.

"**You are…so…dead…** Ò_Ó" she said.

"See ya!" Masamune said before he ran out from the room.

"GET BACK HERE, MASAMUNE! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Hikaru yelled and ran after him.

Ryuusei chuckled.

"Maybe Masamune isn't so dumb after all ^^," he said.

-In the long hallway-

Hikaru was running the fastest she could, but Masamune was too fast for her. She saw Tsubasa and Hyoma talking.

"Tsubasa! Hyoma! Stop him!" she shouted.

Tsubasa and Hyoma looked around and saw Masamune running. They caught him.

"Not faaaair! D: " Masamune whined.

Hikaru stopped in front of Tsubasa and Hyoma.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" Hyoma said.

"It wasn't so hard to catch him" Tsubasa said.

Hikaru looked at Masamune.

"Masamune. How dare you doing something like that? And why did you do it? Explain yourself!" she said.

"I've already told you! x_x" he said.

"No, you didn't. You just ran away ò_ó" Hikaru said.

She blinked a few times.

"Hold on…Since you weren't drunk, what you said earier…" she said.

Masamune looked away.

"…Listen, Masamune. I can't return your feelings. At least not now" Hikaru said.

Masamune looked at her with sad eyes. Hikaru felt bad for dissing him. She sighed.

"To be honest, you're a little too young right now…" she said.

"So you'll wait for me?! OwO" Masamune asked.

"I never said that o_o" Hikaru said.

"Actually, you did" Hyoma said.

"Not helping, Hyoma ò_ó" Hikaru said.

However, Masamune wasn't listening. He was too busy jumping up and down, yelling "She'll wait for me! She's gonna wait for meee!".

Hikaru sighed heavily.

"_Why me? X_X_" she thought.

* * *

_**Me: So what do you guys think? :D**_

_**Hikaru: I prefer Kyouya…**_

_**Me: I know, but I wanted to write a MasaKaru fanfiction ;P**_

_**Sophie: Shouldn't it be "MasaHika"?**_

_**Me: Yeah…But I think MasaKaru sounds better xD**_

* * *

_**P.S. Thanks to the readers who've read this one shot ^_^**_


End file.
